elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Southfringe Sanctum
Southfringe Sanctum is a cave located southeast of Helgen. It is a remote snowy cave that is home to the Spellsword warlord Bashnag and his coven. Quests The Savior of Selveni Nethri Selveni Nethri can be found stuck in webs in an offshoot from the passage either before or after killing Bashnag. Cut her down and speak to her to begin a miscellaneous quest to help her escape the cave. The Break of Dawn Meridia's Beacon can be located here. Lost Relic Possible location for any of the ancient Dawnguard relics during the quest "Lost Relic." Onmund's Request A staff Enthir wants retrieved can be found here also during "Onmund's Request." Find Runil's Journal Runil's Journal can also be found here. Trouble in Skyrim Can be a location that one can be asked to kill the leader of. Fetch Me That Book! Possible location for The Waters of Oblivion. Shalidor's Insights Possible location for the book Shalidor's Insights. Notable items Inside *A chest is hidden behind a tree near the entrance. *''The Art of War Magic, a Destruction skill book, can be looted from Bashnag. *Ancient Nord Armor can be looted from Bashnag as well. *A boss chest in the room where Bashnag is found. *There is an urn on a tree near the cage with a chicken and another leaning on the tree behind it. *An Iron ore vein can be found between the chicken cage and the tent, and next to the vein one will find a Silver ore vein. *A chest can be found behind a column. Outside *Due north of the cave, following the tree line on the left, a silver ore vein can be found. *Due north of the cave is a chest next to a tree and skeleton, with ''The Warrior's Charge leaning up against it, a Conjuration skill book. *Another silver ore vein – Just west of that chest, in a small alcove. *Moonstone ore vein – Due south of the cave entrance, follow the path to the blocked gate to Cyrodiil. The vein is right by the gate. **Just above this vein (over the rocky area in front) will be a snowy opening. Once above the vein, walk due west. After reaching a rock wall, turn left (southwest). Keeping the rock on to the right, follow the outcropping until it turns to the north to get to two more moonstone ore veins. Facilities *An alchemy lab – Along the right path and another one at the cave's entrance *An arcane enchanter – In Bashnag's room *An anvil – In the large chamber Trivia *The items and enemies inside this cave do not respawn. *To the south of this location, the Gate to Cyrodiil can be found. *There is a silver ore vein after the first gate on the left by the tent and cage. *There is a unique fox named Pumpkin inside Southfringe Sanctum. Bugs * Selveni Nethri can get stuck right before the exit/entrance to the cave (she needs to leave the cave to complete the quest). If this happens, help her out by using the Unrelenting Force shout to push her outside. If the Dragonborn lacks the shout, a weak ranged destruction spell such as Flames or Frostbite may be used to turn her hostile. When she attacks, lead her around the cave's circuit and back out the exit. (This may take several tries.) **An easier way is to wait for one hour while in the cave. * Once given the quest and hitting the "show me this location" function, the map may indicate an area far removed from the actual location of Southfringe Sanctum. * The Dragonborn can jump up and out from the cave in the last "room" by jumping between the rocks. * To the left of Bashnag's chest there is an opening in the rocks. Walking through the gap will result in clipping through the wall. Appearances * ru:Южное святилище de:Südrandheiligtum Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Silver Ore Vein Locations Category:Skyrim: Iron Ore Vein Locations